Confusion of the Heart
by Red-Weasel-Chan
Summary: The Organization welcomes a new member named Lexair. She has only one purpose for joining and hoped no one knew. Xemnas knew all along and made her life in the Organization hell, involving her old friends and new friends along the way. Axel is stuck in the middle. What will he do? Cover Picture thanks to an awesome friend of mine


**Hey guys! I'm sorry for leaving you guys in the dust for so FREAKING long! T.T I haven't been in the typing mood plus…I've actually been thinking about some stories I might do ^_^ T.T I'M SUCH A LOSER!**

**Anyways, I realize I sort of…teased…you guys with just updating one chapter and then completely leaving you guys in the dust BUT…DO YOU SEE ALL OF THE WORDS I TYPED ON THIS ONE! In my original, I only wrote 85 pages. Now this thing, adding and actually having it make sense, it is at freaking 79 because I deleted a while big part that didn't make sense XP****  
So, now you realize my super long wait. And after this one, I am going STRAIGHT to my Soul Eater one to just freaking update it! I left it alone T.T Alone in the darkness called LONELY! I'M SORRY!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys understand my complete delay of this thing. And mainly because I graduated June 1st and after that…my mind was elsewhere -.- GAH! Somebody needs to smack me for being so freaking late! Any takers?  
Here is the completed version of Confusion of the Heart!**

Confusion of the Heart

"I would like to introduce a new member to the Organization," Xemnas began when everyone arrived in the Round Room. The second in command member walked in with a person with the Organization's coat and had their hood on to hide their face almost completely except their mouth. All attention was on the new member from the remaining members that did not reveal to be traitors, everyone quiet, not really knowing what to say. "Number VI, Lexair."

"Why do we have a new member after we lost almost half our members?" Number II, a man with long black and gray hair, gold eyes with an eye patch covering his right eye, groaned out next to the Organization's Leader. He seemed he didn't like the idea of a new member joining quite yet.

"Hey, I'm not complaining! Less work for me," Number IX, a man with green eyes and dirty-blonde hair, cheered in his own fashion.

The rest of the group just sighed out at his comment.

A purple eyed man with long black hair looked down to the new member and smirked almost in an evil way, "Please Number VI, speak to us. We don't bite…much." He received no answer which made his smirk fall.

"Seems like we got another silent one at first like Poppet and her sidekick," Xigbar commented, referring to Xion and Roxas when they first joined the Organization.

"That is all. Get back to work. Kingdom Hearts won't finish by itself," Xemnas interrupted. The members left the room except for Saix and the new member. "Tell Xaldin that he has the pleasure of teaching Number VI the ropes today."

"Yes sir," Saix replied before opening a dark corridor and entering, the newbie following without a word.

The silver haired man with amber eyes only smiled wickedly, "It seems that she will be harder to break than most people."

~Grey Room~  
The VII and VI member entered the Grey Room where everybody was hanging out, waiting for their mission of the day. Axel, Roxas and Xion were on a couch to the right, talking about something, Xigbar and Demyx were standing near them by the window, the II member seemingly teasing the poor green eyes man, Luxord was on a couch to the left of the room by himself, staring at his cards he had out and Xaldin was near him by the window, off in his own little world while staring at the heart shaped moon named kingdom Hearts.

The blue haired man walked over to his target, "Xaldin, your mission today is to show Number VI the basics. Take her to Twilight Town to the Underground tunnels. I don't care which one as long as it's blocked off by the civilians."

Before the III member could say anything, a man with fiery red hair and turquoise eyes walked up to them with his usual smirk, "Xaldin actually has to baby-sit? Wow, I'm surprised it isn't me this time."

"You have your own mission to worry so don't butt into mine," the purple eyed man snapped, glaring at the red head.

"Yeesh, no need to get your panties in a bunch," Axel retorted, slightly looking at the new member who was seemingly not paying any attention to the conversation going on in front of her.

"Axel, you need to head out to your mission with Roxas so stop goofing off and get going," Saix interrupted before the argument went on further.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on it," Number VIII scoffed as he went back to his friends.

The black haired girl with blue eyes smiled at her tall friend, "Didn't get Number VI to talk?"

"Nah," the turquoise eyed man mumbled, looking down in thought and defeat.

"Why exactly are you trying to talk to them?" Roxas, a light blonde haired boy with blue eyes asked in curiosity.

"Because there is this some sort of pull that I feel, that I need to talk to 'em. I don't know anymore. Want to just start this mission already?" Axel replied while opening his own dark corridor and entering, his blonde haired friend soon following while saying goodbye to Xion.

The Keyblade wielder looked to where Saix was still telling Xaldin what to show the new member, saying something about reporting back about their progress. She walked over when she figured they were done but was surprised when she heard the VII member say something that slightly shocked her.

"Also show _**her **_the basics of fighting so tomorrow Xigbar can actually start sparring with her to get ready for heartless," the blue haired man finished with his usual emotionless expression.

"Of course," Xaldin replied. He opened a dark corridor and turned to Lexair, "Come." They entered the corridor, leaving Xion with a slightly shocked face. She opened her own dark corridor before a certain Berserker could say anything to her.

~Few hours later; Grey Room~

Xaldin entered the Grey Room through a dark corridor and started to head towards the meeting room but Demyx and Xigbar stopped him before he could go too far.

"So, how was our new recruit?" the golden eyed man asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, how was babysitting?" the dirty blonde teased with a weird smile.

"Excellent," the purple eyed man replied firmly.

"Did you two make conversation or still the silent treatment?" Number II questioned, already expecting the ladder.

"She actually spoke to me first," Xaldin answered.

"WHOA WAIT A SECOND! Our new member is a girl?" Number IX exclaimed in shock.

"Precisely," Number III nodded his head to show he agreed to the exclamation of the Sitar wielder.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Xigbar asked, looking around like she was hiding in the room with them.

"She said that she wanted to look around the town," Xaldin replied like it was nothing important. "Now excuse me, I need to report to Lord Xemnas and Saix." He left leaving a laughing Xigbar and a still shell-shocked Demyx.

~Clock Tower~  
Axel and Roxas were already at the clock tower, eating their ice cream like any other day after work. They were quiet most of the time, mainly because a certain turquoise eyed man wouldn't say anything and too deep in thought to even acknowledge his friend next to him.

He finally cracked, "I just don't get it! They won't even talk to me! Come on now! I got YOU to talk even when you were acting like a zombie for the first week!"

"Maybe they just don't feel like talking," the blonde boy suggested, staying on the positive side.

Before the red head could vent more, they heard racing footsteps approaching, making them turn to see a tired looking Xion. "What got you worked up?" Number VIII teased with a chuckle, his anger gone when he saw his friend breathing heavily as if a huge heartless was coming after her.

"I know something about Number VI!" the girl heaved out before leaning over on her knees to try to catch her breath.

"Really?" Roxas exclaimed in surprise while his friend behind him had the same look.

"Yeah, she's a girl!" Xion replied, smiling when she finally got it out of her.

The two boys' eyes were wide eyed, not expecting that answer. "How did you find out?" Axel asked after the initial shock of learning something new today.

"I was about to go ask Saix a question about my mission when you guys left but he wasn't done talking to Xaldin and I heard him say, 'Also show her the basics of fighting.' There was only one girl in there that I knew of and he wasn't talking about me. Lexair is a girl!" Number XIV explained.

"I would have never guessed that Lexair was a girl but she always had her hood on and these coats really do hide what we are," Roxas admitted.

"Well, now I know he gender and number. Now all I got to find out is what she looks like, what her weapon is, what her past is…" Axel trailed off at the list, his smile slowly going down into a frown, "Man, this bites."

The two Keyblade wielders only looked down in defeat, not really knowing what their next plan is. That information was only by coincidence. The blonde haired boy suddenly saw a flash of black at the bottom of the tower. He looked harder until he realized it was a person in their coat. "Guys, look down there!" he exclaimed, pointing down to where the person was walking towards the end, near the Station Heights.

"Who is that?" Xion asked, still trying to identify the person at the bottom of the tower.

"I don't know but they aren't getting away without me asking questions first," Axel growled out while jumping down to stop the suspicious looking guy, Roxas and Xion falling close behind. "Hold it right there! Identify yourself now!"  
They received no response as the person kept their back turned to them but slightly turning her head to see who was yelling at them.

"Answer before we have to use force," the red head tried again, about ready to pull out his Chakrams but was stopped by his black haired friend.

"Wait," Xion appeared in front of her tall friend, still looking at the mysterious figure in front of them.

"What are you doing Xion? We don't know who this guy is," Roxas chimed in finally.

The blue eyed girl ignored him and started to walk to the person, stopping when she was only a few feet away from them. The two boys only watched, just in case the suspicious guy did something funny. "Excuse me but are you Number VI, Lexair?" the XIV member asked. The two boy's eyes widened at the question, not believing the person in front of them was the new member that joined today.

After a few seconds of silence, they heard an almost rough feminine voice say, "Yes."

Xion smiled, "Well, would you like to join us up at the tower for some ice cream?"

Lexair turned around to face the group of members and seemed to cock her head to the right, "What is this 'ice cream' you speak of?"

Roxas walked up to the two girls, "It's the icing on the cake of a successful mission."

"I do not understand," the hooded girl said in a confused tone.

"What don't you understand?" Xion asked.

"I barely know you and yet you are treating me with kindness," Lexair replied with a sort of appreciative tone.

"Well, we are in the Organization together. Why not be nice?" Axel finally chimed in while walking towards his two Keyblade wielder friends. "By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. I'm Axel, Number VIII."

"I'm Number XIII, Roxas," the blonde haired boy gave off a boyish smile.

"And I'm Xion, Number XIV," the black haired girl introduced.

"I'm Lexair, Number VI. Pleasure to meet you," the new member nodded her head to show she understood the introductions.

"So, how about that – " Roxas was interrupted by the clock tower bells ringing, signaling it was getting late.

"Perhaps tomorrow?" Lexair asked in a sincere tone.

"Yeah, just look for one of us of just head up there and wait if we aren't there yet," Xion replied.

"Then let's head back to the Castle. We don't want Saix to get on our cases," Axel opened a dark corridor.

Everybody was about to enter but Xion cried out, "Wait!" The group stopped and looked at the girl with confused eyes; well, in Lexair's case, just a hooded face. "I have a request for you Lexair. You can refuse if you want but," the blue eyed girl looked down for a second before quickly looking at the hooded girl with innocent orbs, "Can you remove your hood? I've been curious as to what you look like and I know these two are to."

The boys sort of looked away but then shook their head. "Xion, why would you ask her that?" Roxas asked his friend.

The girl looked down at the sudden realization of her actions, "I'm sorry Lexair. I should have never asked – " she was cut off by a short chuckle, making her look up where the noise came from to see the girl in question to make the noise.

"Sure, I trust you guys enough. I kept it on because I wasn't sure of how people would handle a new member so I left it on just in case you turned hostile," Number VI replied while putting her hands on her hood. The group of friends in front of her waited patiently, not knowing how the new member is going to look and almost excited about the discovery they are about to make.

When the girl removed the hood, it revealed a girl with shoulder length dark auburn hair that was parted slightly to the right. It was layered enough to where it looked spiky enough to hurt if you touched it. She also had dark green eyes that seemed to read your soul, slightly leaving you bear with clothes on. From what the group could see, she also had three piercings in her right ear and four in her left. The group also saw a necklace with two dog tags with carvings on them but they couldn't read what they said or showed.

After a few seconds, the auburn started to feel a little uncomfortable with the stares on her, "Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?"

The boys shook their head no while Xion smiled at the girl, "Nothing is wrong. We just think you should keep your hood off from now on."

"Why is that?" Lexair asked in confusion, raising an eyebrow in question also.

"Let's just say you look beautiful to the point where you shouldn't be hiding in a hood," the blue eyed girl replied with a true smile to reassure her new friend that what she said was true.

Number VI smiled also before chuckling, "All right. I'll keep my hood off from now on."

"Great! Now, let's head back before Saix will kill us," Xion teased before going towards her two guy friends and started pushing them in a dark corridor Lexair opened for her. The new member only followed while enjoying the show.

~Grey Room~

The group of friends exited the dark corridor into the Grey Room to reveal Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx already there, talking about something. When the dark corridor opened, they stopped their conversation to look who was coming in to see the usual group of Axel, Roxas and Xion but a new member accompanying them.

Demyx decided to go up to them and start a conversation to find out who this girl was, "Whoa, who's this you got here guys?"

"Well, if it isn't our new recruit. Nice to see you ditched the hood. Now we can finally get a good look at 'cha," Xigbar teased but did just as he said. He started to look at the girl up and down to get a good view of the new member.

"Well, she ain't half bad! I thought you were going to be an ugly witch or something. How old are you anyways? You look about their age but you are about as tall as me," Number IX started rambling while swinging an arm around the auburn, pulling her close to give off of a smirk.

"Gentleman, is that any way to treat a lady?" Xaldin arrived unexpectedly, making his way over towards the green eyed girl and Sitar player, glaring at the man who was still hanging onto the girl.

"Why are you so protective of her? It's not like you two are dating or something like that," the dirty blonde questioned in a careless fashion like always.

"She actually has brains unlike you and Number II and I'll be dead if I let you guys brainwash her," Number III replied with a huff while grabbing the man's arm around the new member and slightly tossed it quite hard away, making the green eyed man stumble back a few steps.

"Hey man, that's not right!" Demyx whined and crossed his arms like a little kid.

While this was happening, Roxas, Xion and Axel were watching like it was a scary movie. Never have they seen the three guys interact like this just because of a new member. Especially Xaldin. He could care less what happens to them but as soon as Lexair showed up, he suddenly showed he did actually care for someone in the Organization.

"Axel," Xaldin interrupted the intense gaze of the red head, "Can you show Lexair to her room since it's close to your own?"

Without thinking, the turquoise eyed man retorted, "Why do I have to do it?"

The auburn huffed in annoyance and glared at the XIII member. Apparently that set her off because she growled out, "What, don't think I'm worthy of your time?"

"Ouch, that's a harsh play," Luxord commented, slightly grimacing at the shot.

"Fine, I'll find my own room since you're so freaking busy," Lexair almost snarled out like a dragon, turning on her heel towards the exit and stomped off before anybody could say anything.

After a while of silence, Xigbar sighed before walking off, "Alright, I'll go after her. She's going to get lost if somebody doesn't help her."

He walked a few set of stairs before spotting a certain auburn looking up at the sky. Being curious, he also looked up to see she was staring at Kingdom Hearts through the window. The golden eyed member went up to her and looked at it also until the girl next to him felt like speaking. He wasn't much for talking when he knew something was wrong.

"Is that what I'm fighting for?" Lexair finally asked, keeping her gaze on the millions of hearts collected in the sky. She didn't know what it was but she felt the need to just rip it down, freeing all of them back to their owners.

"Yeah, a beauty right?" Xigbar replied.

The green eyed girl decided to finally be honest and shook her head no. She saw out of the corner of her that the man beside her was looking at her confused. She stared back and answered, "It looks hideous."

Number II only chuckled at the response, "Don't worry. You'll soon find out that you need to learn to love it whether you like it or not."

Before the auburn could question why, a certain red head with turquoise eyes walked up with his head down like a puppy who knew he did wrong. "Look, I know what I said upset you and I'm sorry," he apologized. He finally looked up and tried for a smirk, "Can I show you to your room?"

Lexair only stared at the man before her, not really knowing what to say. She finally sighed out before shaking her head no, "Sorry but it's going to take more than that to have me accept your apology. I'll stick with Xigbar showing me."

The golden eyed man only chuckled silently, knowing if he interrupted the moment he would be yelled at by the girl he went after. When he noticed that there weren't any more words to be spoken, he decided to step in, "Well, the more we stand around here, the more we won't get to your room anytime soon."

Number VI nodded before walking to where she assumed her room was. Apparently she was right because Xigbar followed, leaving an anger filled red head behind. He turned on his heel to head back to the Grey Room. Once in the room, he flopped down on the nearest couch and crossed his arms like a little kid does when he doesn't get what he wants.

Roxas and Xion walked to their friend, already knowing the outcome of the encounter with the new member. "How'd it go?" the blonde Keyblade wielder asked to break the tension.

"She chose Xigbar to show her to her room," the red head mumbled, scowling at the thought of what just happened not even two minutes ago.

"Well, what you said was sort of harsh," the blue eyed girl commented in her normal truthful tone.

"I didn't even mean it like that! I wasn't thinking and that's what came out of my mouth!" Axel growled out, throwing his arms into the air and fell back in the couch in a huff.

"Why do you care so much on what she thinks of you anyways?" Roxas questioned but jumped at the reaction he got.

"I DON'T care! It just makes me furious that she won't acknowledge me!" the VIII member snapped. He sighed out and got up off the couch, "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning."

The two Keyblade wielders watched their friend leave and sort of smiled. "He'll get over it soon," the two said in unison before finally deciding to follow their tall friend's example, heading to their room to sleep the night away.

~Morning~

The next day, the group of friends entered the Grey Room. The red head finally calmed down from yesterday and was ready to confront the girl he supposedly hurt. The friends looked around to see almost everybody already there except for Xigbar and Lexair. Axel went up to Demyx, who was playing his sitar like normal on the couch, "Oi, where's Xigbar and Lexair?"

"Hey man! You just missed them. They were teamed up for today," Demyx replied then went back to playing his instrument.

For some reason, that didn't sit well with the VIII member. He went over to his old friend to receive his mission of the day, "So, what's my orders?"

"Your mission is to go to Neverland to do some recon more. Roxas says there is a captain of some sort digging around. Go see what he is doing," Saix explained with his normal expressionless face.

"Roger that," the red head saluted before opening a dark corridor and leaving, fully intending to get this stupid mission over with.

Roxas and Xion watched the red head and sighed. "He's still thinking about it," the blonde smirked.

"He is so stubborn," the other wielder chuckled.

~Few Hours Later; Clock Tower~  
Axel, Roxas and Xion were there, just sitting there while waiting for the new member of the group to show up. They already finished their ice cream of the day and were just staring at anything that seemed to be interesting as the time passed.

"I wonder if she's going to come," the black haired girl asked out loud to break the silence. She knew that the two boys were silent for a reason because they wanted to think about the situation. She was silent for the same reason.

"So far, I doubt it," the red head replied with a scowl.

"Don't be so negative! I mean, she did have Xigbar today," the blonde tried to remain positive. Apparently it only dampened his tall friend's mood because he saw out of the corner of his eyes that his scowl deepened even more if that was possible. The blue eyed girl tried to remain positive but as time passed, the more her hope deflated.

They waited for about another thirty minutes and saw the sun finally start to set. Axel sighed out, "I think we should head back. It's obvious she doesn't want to show up."

The two Keyblade wielders finally lost hope at his statement and was about to get up to leave but they heard footsteps running towards them. Not even a second later, the person they were talking about ran to the edge, heaving and hunched over to catch her breath.

When she was almost fully recovered from her run, she stood up properly and smiled to the group that were watching her, "Is it too late for my icing on the cake?"

Xion smiled back at the girl, "No! Want me to take you to get it?"

The auburn smiled back before nodding, "Lead the way!"

The two girls left, leaving only the two guys to watch from above when they appeared at the bottom of the tower. Roxas looked to his tall friend to see him smiling down at the two girls, making him raise an eyebrow. He pushed the red head slightly to wake him up, "Why so happy all of a sudden?"

Axel rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, "What are you talking about? I was happy before."

"Liar. You were scowling up a storm a while ago until Lexair showed up. What's going on in your head?" the blue eyed male questioned his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Chakrams wielder huffed, spotting the girls coming back. "Looks like they got their treasure."

The blonde looked down to see what he was talking about and smiled to see the two girls smiling and laughing, "This isn't over you know." Before the turquoise eyed man could reply, the two girls he just spotted were back up to the tower with a satisfied Number VI. "How is it?"

"It's pretty good. I love the combination of sweet and salty things," Lexair replied and took another big bite to emphasize her point.

Xion sat back down next to Roxas in her usual spot and patted the seat next to her for the new member. The girl had a scowl on her face, directing it right at the spot where the black haired girl was indicating.

"Is there something wrong?" Axel asked in confusion.

"It bothers me if I sit there," the green eyed girl continued to scowl. She then looked right between the blonde boy and red headed man and pointed, "May I sit there instead?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with that part of the ledge?" Roxas questioned in curiosity, never seeing someone act this way before in his life.

"No, I can't explain it but it won't be right if I sat there. Like something is wrong when I sit there," the auburn asked in a serious tone, not even cracking a smile if it was a joke.

"Uh, sure," the blue eyed boy drawled out, scooting over towards Xion to make room for his new friend.

Lexair sat down with a smile before finishing off her ice cream. After the initial awkwardness of the situation died down, the group of friends talked about stupid stuff, laughed at jokes and other things. The only thing weird about this situation was the new member still sort of avoided the tall male which made him angry but shrugged it off.

When it got late, they headed back to the castle in the Grey room. Xigbar and Luxord were still there so they greeted the group. Well, more like Xigbar greeted Lexair and completely ignored the rest.

"Hey Slugger! I see that my training didn't wear you down any," the II member patted the VI's back really hard, making her almost fall down.

She recovered from the blow and playfully glared at the man who attacked her, "Your training was like a simple warm-up session!"

Luxord interrupted their argument, "Hey Xigbar! We're still in the middle of a game here!"

"Feh, you always win so what's the point if I keep on losing without a victory!" the golden eyed man scoffed.

"What game are you guys playing anyways?" the auburn questioned.

"Poker," Xigbar replied.

"Mind if I take his spot?" the green eyed girl asked the light blonde haired man on the couch where his friend left him.

"Sure! Come sit and we'll begin," the card wielder motioned to the table, shuffling the cards in his hand to start the game.

Lexair sat across from the man shuffling the cards, the long black haired man sitting next to him while Roxas and Xion sat on both sides of her and Axel stood behind her, leaning on the back of the couch with his elbows. Luxord dealt the cards and organized his hand, the auburn doing the same.

The blonde haired man smirked before laying his hand down to reveal a row of eights, "Sorry, but I believe I won."

The auburn laid her hand down to reveal a royal flush, surprising everyone around the table, "Sorry but I believe the correct answer is I won."

The X member stared at the cards in disbelief before giving out a hearty chuckle, "In the name of Lady Luck, I lost!"

"That's a sure shocker," Xigbar chuckled, "Nobody ever beats this guy! He is the one that wields the cards."

"Sometimes you got to live with what the game gives you," the new member replied with a shrug as she handed her cards back to her opponent.

Luxord looked at the cards in the girl's hands then back up at the girl holding them, finally cracking a smile as he took the cards back and mixing them with his own in his hand, "Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks life is a huge game."

"Indeed," Number VI nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but I haven't properly introduced myself yet. Name is Luxord, Number X at your service my lady," the blue eyed man introduced in a way to show off his British accent more.

The auburn couldn't help but crack a smile at the introduction given by the man, "Pleasure to meet you as well. I am Number VI, Lexair."

Luxord smirked at the smile he received, happy he got some reaction out of the girl that did not speak unless need be. He stood up and stretched since he was sitting there for a few hours playing with his former opponent, "It seems to be time for us to retreat to our quarters."

Everyone nodded their head and made their way to their rooms. The red head entered his room to flop down on his huge bed. A few minutes later, he heard his door open, forcing him to look to see who it was that entered without his say. He was slightly surprised to see his old friend standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Axel joked but his voice sounded serious.

It didn't seem to affect Saix because he still held his emotionless expression and said, "Xemnas has a mission for you."

The VIII member scoffed as he frowned at the statement, "Why am I not surprised?"

The next statement seemed to hit him, "It involves Number VI."

The turquoise eyed man tensed at the mention of the new member, having a slight feeling that it was going to be bad, "What about her?"

"Xemnas wants you to eliminate her friends," the Berserker stated in his normal emotionless tone but hid a smirk when he noticed his old friend tense up. He didn't give the man a chance to ask why, "Just get rid of them soon on your own time." He left without another say, leaving the red head in almost confusion.

Axel looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. Why does he have to get rid of Lexair's friends? They didn't do anything wrong. So why? He finally shook his head and flipped over on his left side to try to go to sleep. Maybe it'll be a good cause in the long run.

~Morning~

Everyone was already in the Grey Room when Axel entered. He looked to Saix who was giving Demyx his mission and sort of sighed out in relief. He didn't want to deal with him. At least not yet. He then headed towards his group of friends who were chatting animatedly.

"So, that's why you were late yesterday?" the black haired girl asked the auburn, the red head's interest peaking. He was curious as to why the girl was late yesterday.

"Yeah. He said something about nobody being as energetic as him and finally letting loose," the green eyed girl replied with a shrug of the shoulders to show she had no clue as to what the man was meaning.

"Wow, no wonder you were late. Usually he only goes after me or Demyx," the blonde Keyblade wielder chuckled with his boyish smile.

Before the conversation could go on, Saix walked up to the group with his normal expressionless face. He turned to the new member, "Your mission today is to eliminate a giant Heartless in Halloween Town," the blue haired man informed, "Do not come back until it is eliminated." He left as quickly as he arrived to tell Xaldin his mission, leaving the group in confusion.

"Well, I guess we're teamed together today," Axel tried to lighten the mood up.

It didn't work because he forgot the girl was still cold towards him. It was revealed when she replied in a blunt manner that resembled the purple eyed man's responses, "Indeed."

Xigbar took the opportunity to walk behind the new member and put his hand on her left shoulder, "What's this? Our new recruit on her first mission? She's growing up so fast!"

The auburn smirked at the teasing comment and slapped the man's hand off her shoulder to turn and playfully glare at him, "What? Jealous I moved up in the rankings faster than you did?"

The II member laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, "As if you little squirt!"

Lexair grabbed the golden eyed man's hand to stop his assault on her head, "You should watch out. Someone might do something to you pretty soon."

The long black haired man made the stupid move to turn around to look at the room to see if anyone was going to jump him. All he saw was Demyx playing his sitar on the couch. "There isn't even anyone-," he was cut off when he felt the new member let go of his wrist and jump on his back. Next thing he knew, he felt the auburn smacking his head without mercy.

The fun stopped when Saix walked up to them with a scowl, "I suggest you two stop acting like little kids and start your mission."

Number VI hopped off the II member's back before pouting like a little kid, "Such a kill joy."

The Berserker shook his head and retreated back to his spot in the middle of the room, leaving the group of members to frown at him for killing their fun.

"Alright, let's get going Axel. I want to get this mission done and over with as soon as possible! No breaks either!" Lexair exclaimed in excitement, even clapping her hands and pointing across the room to nothing in particular.

The red head chuckled as he opened a dark corridor, "You definitely sounded like Xaldin for a second."

He was soon smacked upside the head and heard a, "Shut up." as soon as he saw feet enter the dark corridor he just opened. The VIII member rubbed his now sore head as he entered the corridor soon after. He exited to see himself and the new member right outside of Halloween Town. The place wasn't too bad but it sure did sort of creep him out to a certain extent. The people always wanted to invent new things to scare people and there were three kids that threw pumpkin looking bombs at people.

"So, what are we looking for exactly? I know it's a Heartless but give me details," the auburn asked, looking around since it was all new to her.

"A Heartless called a Carrier Ghost. It looks like-," Axel was cut off.

"I don't care what it looks like," Lexair interrupted without giving the man a second look. She spotted a gate a few feet away, "Let's go check out that gate first. I have a feeling something over there is hiding from us."

"I wouldn't be surprised. The Heartless here love to hide," the turquoise eyed man informed.

"I figured as much. This place screams something is going to pop out," the new member joked but also held seriousness to her tone.

The two made their way towards the gate to start their search. They found small Heartless that only ran away when they saw them but that was about it. The duo did this for about an hour or so without problems until the green eyed girl finally gave up and threw a tantrum, "I FREAKING HATE THIS!"

The red headed member tried to calm her down, "Calm down Lexair! You'll catch the attention of the residents."

It only seemed to fuel her anger. "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she growled out but then went wide eyed before tackling the VIII member to the ground before he was squashed by an abnormally large hand. Both members stood up and looked at their attacker to see the target they were looking for.

"Looks like our target found us," Axel pointed out, summoning his Chakrams.

"Looks about right," Lexair replied. "Time to get this show on the road."

The red head looked just in time to see the girl raise her hands like he did to summon his own weapons, two dark green glowing figures that resembled scythes appeared, finally revealing two black dual bladed scythes that were connected by a chain. It seemed like the chain extended to its master's command.

Before Axel could comment, their opponent attacked, making them separate. The auburn landed then jumped up to go for the head but the Carrier Ghost saw it coming and swatted her away like a pest, having her land between two tombstones that slightly crumbled when she landed.

"Lexair!" the Chakrams wielder cried out, making his way to help the girl but was stopped when the ghost blocked his way. "Get out of my way!" The opponent made a move to attack but the turquoise eyed man threw one of his Chakrams at its arm, cutting it clean off its body. Number VIII heard a groan to his left; his instincts making him look and see the new member slowly getting up from her place in the tombstones.

"Man, that sure bruised my brain," the auburn mumbled loud enough for Axel to hear. She used on of her scythes to help her stand up then looked up to glare at the Heartless in front of her, "Too bad that was the only chance you got to kill me."

Lexair threw one of her scythes at the ghost, looking like it was going to hit him but it turned and wrapped around the target. The new member grabbed the chain connecting her two weapons to pull her opponent towards her, head-butting it full force. The ghost fell back a few feet, unable to move far since it was still trapped in the chain. The girl felt something trickle down her head, only to taste blood a few seconds later when it reached her mouth.

The green eyed girl readied her other scythe to land the final blow, "You can't defeat me because," she bent her knees and pushed her feet into the ground to jump up into the air to get enough speed, "Someone needs me!"

She sliced the Carrier Ghost in half, landing a few feet away from it as it slowly disappeared to do nothing since she was not a Keyblade wielder. Knowing their luck, it was going to find another victim and cause even more trouble. The girl finally let gravity take hold of her, falling to her knees in pain from the first attack she was hit with.

"Lexair!" the red headed member called out, running over to his down partner, "Nice going but you shouldn't have taken that first blow."

"Shush, I did it to measure how strong it was," Number VI growled out.

Axel shook his head at the stubbornness this girl had as he began to use his magic to at least help the healing process. He saw out of the corner of his eyes that the new member was looking at the magic going on with amazement. Apparently the girl hasn't experienced magic yet since Larxene was the one to normally teach newbies the ropes on using magic. His mind wandered as the magic did its job and halted when his brain processed what the girl said last before she collapsed.

"Hey Lexair," Number VIII started in a calm tone even though his mind was racing around like a cheetah.

Lexair only gave out a hum of recognition to show she was listening but her eyes were still fixed on the magic going on in front of her.

The turquoise eyed man sucked in a deep breath before asking, "What did you mean that someone needs you?"

The auburn seemed to not like that question because she tensed up for a few seconds before sighing out in defeat. She knew she had to confess sooner or later but she didn't think it would be this soon. "My best friend before I joined the Organization. We lived in Twilight Town until Xemnas took me. Even though I don't recall what blocked my memory when I met him, all I knew that I was happy when he took me. Now I know that I was happy because me and her got into a huge fight. It was stupid but we still fought."

"Why does she need you?" Axel asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He was truly interested in this girl and he'll take any chance to gather information on her. It was weird but, she made him feel like he had a heart like Roxas.

"She's the complete opposite of me so she needs my violent side to help level her out. Before she met me, she was stepped on because she was too nice to everyone. Now, I'm like her guard dog I guess you can say," Number VI answered with a small smile. She was seeing memories from back then and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Wanna talk about it to get it off your shoulders?" the VIII member smiled kindly at the girl.

She smiled back and chuckled, "You remind me so much of Shiroi." She received a confused look from the man after her statement. "He was a friend of mine along with Ashy-chan. He was also the complete opposite of me and I guess that sort of made us click together."

The red headed man nodded his head, "Explains a lot."

"You also remind me of Ryu, Ashy-chan's brother-like-figure. I say that because they aren't really siblings. They met a long time ago and sort of stuck together and formed a bond like siblings. Anyways, Ryu has the same personality set as me so we clashed a lot but in a good way. We also had Kai and Daichi but Kai likes to start stuff. He loves to tease Ryu a lot so they don't like each other that well. Daichi is like a wall flower but he started stepping out of the shadows after he admitted to liking me, causing him to become violent also," the auburn finished her telling her story, a smile plagued on her lips.

"Seems like you guys were a tight nit group," the turquoise eyed man smirked. It seemed to him that the girl was really close to her friends. It saddened him to know she was taken away from them.

"We were but I'm not sure anymore with Ashy-chan. It seemed that if we fought, everyone would get in a bad mood. She was the glue that kept us together in our group and without her, I doubt we would still be friends today," the green eyed girl sighed out in disappointment.

"I'm sure they will be fine," Axel reassured with a smile. The girl smiled back at the encouragement, something stirring in his stomach at the gesture. He didn't know what was going on but he swore he felt closer to the new member. He stood up when he made sure that the girl was healed properly and stuck out his hand in front of her face, "Ready to head to the tower?"

Lexair took his hand to stand up but was confused, "Don't we have to report back first?"

"They can wait. The icing on the cake can't," the VIII member retorted as he opened a dark corridor.

"Heh can't argue with that," the auburn agreed. They soon entered the corridor to meet up with Xion and Roxas. They didn't notice someone in the Organization's black coat nearby, having been there since they fought the Carrier Ghost and listening intently to what they were saying.

"It seems I've finally found you," the mysterious man said before disappearing into his own dark corridor.

~Grey Room~

The group of friends had their share of laughs and sea-salt ice cream when they entered the room. The room was sort of empty, only containing Xigbar, Luxord and Demyx doing their own thing until they entered, completely distracting them and turning to watch them enter the room.

It was quiet until the dirty blonde cried out in distress, "Ah, dang it!"

Axel, being more reflexive than the others and actually caring, asked the obvious question, "What happened Demyx? A string pop off?"

"No, I can't seem to get this one chord right for my song. It seems like I tried every freaking note I can think of but it still won't fit!" the IX member exclaimed in frustration. He pushed his sitar on the other side of the couch and huffed like a little kid, "This is not cool!"

The auburn decided to step up and confront the situation. She was about to grab the sitar but knew better than to take something like that without asking, "Mind if I take a look?"

Demyx stopped his fit for a few seconds to look at the new member with a sideways glance, "You think you can do this?"

Lexair shrugged but also held her emotionless stare to show it was seriously up to the man if she could do anything, "I've had some teaching concerning music but I won't force you to let me try. I know how it feels to be attached to something like that."

The blue eyed man looked skeptical but then slowly grabbed his weapon to hand it to the girl, "I'm trying to get an E minor chord."

The green eyed girl nodded her head to show she heard him before taking the instrument and started to play in order to get a good feel of the guitar. She started to think of the notes that fit with the chord until she played a note that fit well, the chord ringing in the room.

The dirty blonde went wide eyed to hear the chord played perfectly, "That's it! What note did you play?"

"An 'A' in the staff," the VI member replied as she handed the instrument back to its owner.

Demyx grabbed his weapon back then surprised the new member with a bear hug which slightly surprised the girl. He let go and saw the confused expression written on her face, "Sorry but nobody here understands music like I do. It's nice to know I'm not the only one in the music world. Names Demyx, Number IX!"

"Lexair, Number VI. Pleasure to meet you," the auburn introduced, a smile faintly showing at the man's personality. It was quite rare to see someone as energetic as him in the Organization. She could tell he was comical in his own way.

"Hey Axel!" the blue eyed man turned towards the fiery red head who was secretly watching from a safe distance, "You never told me Lexair knew music!"

"I didn't because I didn't know. Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret," the turquoise eyed man replied with a slight scowl. Good thing nobody was really paying attention to him to notice it fully. Roxas and Xion were too busy watching the scene between the music nerds to notice.

"I'm surprised she let out this much. I bet she's the type of person to keep everything to herself," Xigbar commented with a smirk as he walked up to the girl. He added, "And yet she loves to show off her stuff."

"What do you mean?" Roxas questioned, clearly not understanding the situation at hand.

"She may not say much about herself but she shows it nice and clear through her actions," the II member responded. Apparently it wasn't going through the blonde's brain easily because he still had a confused look. "Need an example?"

A nod of the head from not only the blue eyed boy but also from the blue eyed girl next to him.

The golden eyed man sighed out before starting his explanation, "Remember how she snapped at Mr. Fire? That shows she won't take any mess that you throw at her. She will fight back even if she loses the fight."

Lexair smirked at the man that saw right through her facade, "It seems you caught me but you forgot one little detail." The girl got right in long haired man's face, still sporting her smirk, "I NEVER lose."

Silence endured as Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, Xion and Axel watched the two stand off, not knowing what to expect. Both had a fiery temper and could easily spark, turning deadly in seconds.

The silence broke as Xigbar laughed and slapped the shoulder of the green eyed member, completely surprising the girl again, nearly falling over at the impact but caught herself just in time, "I have to admit, I like this girl! She has my attitude!"

"It seems you two have grown close in such little time," Luxord pointed out with a small smile dawning on his own face.

"It's like you've known each other before. Brother and sister maybe?" Demyx chimed in, sort of surprised at the compatibility between the two members. No one has ever gotten along this well with Xigbar besides him and Axel.

"I would hope not," a foreign voice boomed into the room, causing everyone to turn to see Xaldin walk in from a dark corridor in the front of the room. Apparently he just got done with his own mission.

"And why is that?" the II member retorted, annoyance almost coming out of his mouth.

"I don't want her to be infected by your brutal view in life," the III member shot back, his eyes narrowing even more if possible.

"Like you should talk," the black and gray haired man mumbled loud enough for the black haired man to hear, starting an argument.

The auburn member slowly walked away from the two men and went towards Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, Xion and Axel who were watching the argument with a sweat drop on the back of each of their heads. "Is it always like this with them?" Lexair asked/mumbled under her breath.

"Basically when they don't agree on something or when the both find something interesting," the dirty blonde member replied. "Seems like you're their new target."

"Joy," the new member grumbled sarcastically with a scowl.

"You should be sort of pleased. It takes a lot to catch their attention, Especially Xaldin," Luxord pitched in his share, "He's like a King that only sees Lord Xemnas's way."

"In other words he's like Saix," the auburn clarified.

"Nice way to put it," Roxas chuckled.

"It's hard but everyone learns that you cannot trust anybody in this world," Number VI replied in all seriousness, causing everyone around her except the arguing males to become quiet. They soon decided to change the subject and go to their rooms to clock in for the day. The two Keyblade wielders were only left to ponder on what the new member said, not fully understanding what she meant.

~Next Day~

Lexair entered the Grey Room to see only Saix there waiting for her. Apparently she was either late or early today and she didn't like it one bit. The blue haired man went up to her with his expressionless face that bored her but she had to stay awake. She was about to receive a mission so she can't fall asleep at a time like this.

"You have been assigned to go to Twilight Town to eliminate a Heartless causing havoc among the people. Eliminate it and report back to me so Roxas or Xion can dispose of it properly when it reappears," the Berserker explained before walking off like he wasn't even there.

The new member glared at the retreating form, her childish side showing before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was going to Twilight Town? DANG IT ALL! Today was not going to be her day. She opened a dark corridor and entered until she came out in front of the clock tower.

She set out into the town, going down side streets and even into the underground Tram Station to look for the stupid Heartless that she didn't even know what it looked like. She exited the underground Tram Station to see she was in the Market Street. The girl decided to look around, memories entering her head as she looked around. This was where she met all five of her friends.

"Seems like home alright," the auburn sighed out to herself. She was about to enter another memory but heard noise close by. She halfway looked to see a group of friends talking and decided to leave the area, knowing she was going to attract attention in her attire. When she left, she didn't notice the only girl in the group with shoulder length curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes spot her to follow her without her friends noticing she left.

Lexair was now walking in the side street, clearly becoming irritated that she couldn't find the stupid Heartless. "This thing needs to hurry up and pop out of nowhere," the girl grumbled loud enough for the short brunette following her to hear her.

Apparently it set her off because she went wide eyed before sprinting towards the auburn and tackling her into a hug from behind, "ARI-CHAN!"

The green eyed member and her attacker fell to the ground, Lexair now having a sore stomach since it was the first thing that made contact with the concrete below her. Number VI glared at the girl sideways, not really having a perfect view of the person who was still holding onto her, "What the heck? Get off of me!"

The brunette let go and stood up in confusion, "Why are you acting so weird Ari-chan? And why are you wearing such weird clothing?"

The new member tensed up at the voice, not liking her situation at this moment. She slowly turned around to see her best friend staring back with a confused expression. The short brunette was wearing her normal everyday clothes which consisted of black capris with a purple shirt with a black vest on top of it, her normal black converse covering her feet.

"It's not nice to stare Ari-chan," Ashlie teased with a smirk.

The auburn didn't know what to say or do. She can't do what she wanted to do which included hugging her friend and apologizing like a mad woman but she couldn't. It would only jeopardize her friend's life even more so she did the first thing that came to mind, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The brunette's smirk faltered but then she smiled, "Come on Ari-chan. Stop playing around."

It killed the new Organization member to lie but she knew no one is supposed to remember her. Xemnas told her that no one was supposed to remember her when she joined the Organization so why is her best friend telling her to come back home? It just doesn't make any sense. "I'm really sorry but I seriously don't know who you are," Lexair lied again with a straight face. Might as well play along, saying that she didn't know who she was.

It seemed to work because Ashlie's smile started to disappear at the realization that this girl isn't her friend like she first thought, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you looked a lot like my friend that left about a week ago."

"It's fine. We all make mistakes," the auburn replied while getting up and helping the girl up as well. "Excuse me but I need to get going."

When Number VI started to leave, she was stopped by a hand grabbing hold of her wrist, "Please. Let me buy you an ice cream. It's the least I can do since I nearly tackled you to death," the brunette pleaded with sad eyes that nobody could say no to.

The green eyed girl thought about it for a second. Would it really hurt anyone if she accepted? Maybe she'll find the stupid Heartless that she's looking for. The girl finally looked down at her old friend and smiled, "Sure that sounds great!"

Ashlie's smile was back full force before either of them could blink. She let go of her new friend's arm and turned to head towards the market, the new member following like old times. "So, I never caught your name. Mind telling me?" the short girl started but was never answered because they heard a very loud scream of, "SISTER!"

The two friends' turned to where the yell came from and saw a blue haired man running towards them full speed and possibly on throttle. Both of them sweat dropped at the sight but it didn't register in their mind that he was heading straight towards the poor brunette. They crashed into each other, a yelp echoing from both the blunette and brunette as they fell to the ground.

Ashlie pushed the man on top of her off to stand up properly again and growled, "What the heck Brother?"

"You just suddenly disappeared Sister! I was worried you were kidnapped!" apparently the older sibling cried out in dramatic tears, still on the ground as he did his act.

The auburn watched as the two argued, a small smile forming on her lips again at the sight. She looked at the blue haired man and noticed he didn't really change the last time she saw him. His hair was still long with black tips and held back in a low ponytail to keep it out of the way even though his long bangs still stayed where they were in front of his face to sort of hide his blue eyes. He was wearing blue converse, black jeans and a dark blue, darker than his hair, shirt with a gray dragon on it with wings on the back. She saw something dangling from his neck and noticed it was necklace but she wasn't sure what it was. It looked like a heart but still wasn't sure.

"I'm not going to get kidnapped Brother! You should worry about Shi-Shi about that kind of thing! He's the only good looking guy here!" the short brunette argued, becoming exasperated with her siblings' useless knowledge.

"What about me?" a voice startled them out of their argument. The three friends turned to see a silver haired man with dark gray eyes and was wearing white skinny jeans, gray converse, and tight fitted gray shirt with a black dragon design around his torso. He also wore a necklace with three dog tags on them. The auburn smiled a little at the sight because she knew one of the dog tags had the kanji for love but she didn't know what the others said.

"Shiroi! Sister is so mean to me!" the blue haired man cried out and hugged the unsuspecting man while crying dramatic anime tears.

"Ryu, you over react too much," Shiroi sighed out while he let the man hug him. He soon saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see the new member. He smiled, "Hi! Sorry about my friends."

"It's alright. I'm used to it with my own friends," the green eyed girl replied with her own smile. "My name is Lexair by the way."

"Well, as you know by Ryu crying, my name is Shiroi and I suppose you already met Ashlie correct?" the gray eyed man introduced even though the girl he was talking to already knew who they were.

"Yes, she was the one who ran into me," the Organization member informed as she rubbed the back of her head in a nervous gesture.

"Just goes to show you that she can scare off people," the calm one of the group teased.

"You're so mean Shi-Shi! I didn't mean to!" the brunette whined in a childish manner.

"He's just stating facts Sister," Ryu answered for his friend, finally calm and composed after his tantrum.

Ashlie received the anger mark and pointed at her blue haired sibling with a glare, "I HATE YOU BROTHER!"

The blue eyed man fell to the ground stomach first, "My sister doesn't love me," he mumbled as new tears fell down his face.

Number VI watched as her old friends interacted, a warm feeling bubbling inside her. It seemed they almost moved on from her and it sort of made the girl sad. She shook her head at the thought. It was for the best in order for them to stay safe...even if she was miserable without them.

"Hey Lexair, you sort of look like someone we know," the oldest sibling's voice brought her back to earth at his statement.

She smirked, "Like 'Ari-chan'. Your sister told me when she ran into me before you ran up and attacked her yourself."

"I didn't mean to you know! I thought you really were Ari-chan!" the brown eyed girl defended, "You really did look like her from a distance Lexair."

"Sorry if I disappointed you Ashlie," the auburn replied.

The brunette was about to say something until she squeaked really loudly that her friends had to cover their ears at the pitch, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BUY YOU ICE CREAM!"

She was just about to take a step to run to the ice cream stand but was stopped by the green eyed girl grabbing her arm. She looked back at the girl in confusion but soon received her answer, "Sorry but I should really get going. My friends are probably looking for me right about now."

"Yeah, we should get home also Sister. Mom will start to worry," Ryu agreed.

Lexair let go of Ashlie's arm and started to head towards the clock tower, "I'll see you guys later maybe?"

She started to feel cold inside as the distance between her and her friends became greater but the silver haired man she considered as a brother almost said something she would never forget, "What do you mean maybe? We're friends! When you're around again, be sure to look for us alright?"

The auburn's steps almost stopped at his statement but she caught up on her steps when her body made that warm feeling again. She waved good-bye as she left to the clock tower, a chuckle escaping her lips. What she didn't know was a man in the Organization's cloak, fiery red hair flowing in the air, was standing above her and her old friends but soon disappeared into a dark corridor.

Lexair finally arrived at the clock tower and climbed up to see Axel already there. "How was your mission?" she asked as she sat down in her now permanent spot.

"Eh, it was alright. Had to eliminate a Heartless here in the Underground Tram Station. Pretty easy for the most part," the VIII member replied while falling back to lay down on his back and legs hanging off the ledge of the tower. "What about you?"

"I didn't find it," the green eyed girl answered in a blunt voice instead of her normal tone.

"Saix is not going to be happy," the red head said in a sing-song way to tease his friend.

"I don't care. He isn't the boss of me," the new member retorted with a scowl at the mention of the second-in-command. She seriously did not like that guy.

"Fair enough," the turquoise eyed man settled the dispute with a chuckle. The two just sat there for a few minutes without saying anything, a comfortable silence lingering between the two Organization members. It wasn't normal to have such relaxing days like this.

"What was your name when you were a Somebody?" Number VI asked out loud, sort of surprising her friend next to her.

"Why so curious?" Axel shot back.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Lexair retorted, still looking at the sunset like she wasn't even trying.

The red head chuckled at the stubbornness this girl held. She almost reminded him of his Somebody except he was more rambunctious than this calm and collected girl. "My name was Lea," he answered.

The green eyed girl revealed a smile at the name. She remembered it was the name she adored in school. It was the name she would use as her son's middle name if she ever got that far in life. "Mine was Ariel," the girl replied.

"I like that name. Not everyone has a unique name like that around here," Number VIII complimented which received a small blush from the member next to him.

The new member looked down to try and have her hair hide her face. Too bad on her right side there was less hair than the right, "Same with yours."

Before they could start a conversation about their names, a group of about five kids ran into the area in front of the clock tower. The VI member immediately recognized them as her old friends when she was with them. They ran around, laughing when Ryu tripped a blonde and brunette haired man. She chuckled at her friend's antics, wishing she could join them in their play.

"It seems they are having a great time on summer vacation," the turquoise eyed man commented, slightly surprising the girl next to him with his voice.

"Heh, they lied to me," the auburn voiced her thoughts out loud, not even realizing it.

"What do you mean they lied to you?" Axel questioned, confused about what his friend just said.

"Oh, I met them on my mission and when I left, they said they'll be heading home also. I guess they met up with Kai and Daichi on their way home," Lexair answered, almost lost in her own world as she continued to watch her old friends play.

"You know them?" the red head asked, almost linking everything together to understand a bit more.

"Yeah, they were my friends from my past. The silver haired man sitting on the ledge is Shiroi, the blue haired man that is arguing with Kai is Ryu, the black haired man sitting next to Shiroi is Daichi and the only girl is Ashy-chan. They were my life but now they seem to have given up on finding me," the green eyed girl informed.

"Aren't they supposed to have no memory of you?" the turquoise eyed man stated, confused on that part. He knew that nobody was supposed to have memory of you when you become a Nobody but her friends still remembered her.

"Crazy right? That's what I thought also but when I talked to them, they kept on saying I looked like 'Ari-chan' which is me so I'm confused as well. I'll just leave them alone for a while," the new member explained in her own confusion.

"I guess their memories of you are really strong. You left an impact on them so now they remember you even if originally their memories were supposed to vanish," Number VIII sort of guessed, still confused on this bit of information.

"I guess. I just hope the memories will go away soon. It's for the better if they don't remember me anyways," the VI member sighed out. "Are you ready to head back?"

"Yeah, it's just weird for those two to not come here. Maybe they're still on their mission," Axel shrugged as he opened a dark corridor, sat up and entered, the auburn soon following close behind.

~Grey Room~

The two friends entered the Grey Room to find Roxas talking to Xigbar and Xaldin, looking quite stressed. "What do you mean I can't see her?" the blonde boy asked in exasperation, his eyes looking quite demanding.

"I wouldn't suggest going in there. Sometimes girls snap," the II member tried to get his fellow Organization member to stop with the questions.

"What about girls?" the auburn questioned, surprising her Keyblade friend at her voice.

"Xion won't come out of her room. I want to go help her but these two won't let me," Roxas explained to his friend that might help him in his situation.

The green eyed girl turned her attention to the two males stopping her friend with a curious look, sort of like how a mother would look when their child said a person won't let them in the playground at a park, "Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Just how it looks," the golden eyed man shrugged to show he had no care to fight her in this type of situation.

"Why can't Roxas see Xion? What happened to her?" Lexair questioned with a raised eyebrow, not liking how this is going.

"Let's just say she was sent to eliminate the Organization imposter but failed completely, Saix getting mad and yelling at her," the long black haired man commented.

That set off the new member, pushing past the two men and rushing inside the Castle to find her friend and nothing was going to stop her. Not even the stupid second-in-command. She finally reached her friend's room and opened the door to see the girl she was looking for, hugging her knees and trying to hold back tears.

The door opening shocked the black haired girl and looked to see her visitor, "Lexair! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Roxas and Ax-" she was cut off by the auburn staring her down.

"Why are you here instead of out there?" Number VI calmly but firmly ordered with a glare aimed right at her friend.

Xion was slightly scared of this version of her friend but shook her head, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" the green eyed girl exclaimed, startling the girl on the bed. She received another shake of the head which made her go towards the Keyblade wielder and fall to her knees, grabbing her shoulders so she would stare right back at her. "Why won't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are but I can't tell you," Number XIV said while trying to avoid the hard gaze of the new Organization member.

Lexair made the black haired girl look into her eyes and the girl was surprised to see some kind of emotion in the green orbs that normally only held nothing. "Please tell me Xion."

The Keyblade wielder finally cracked, falling into her friend's arms to let the water in her eyes she held back finally fall, "He told me I was a sham! A fake!"

"Who did?" the auburn asked in a calm voice but deeply suppressing her anger towards whoever told her this lie.

"The Organization imposter!" Xion cried out.

That seemed to anger the VI member even more. She pulled her friend away and looked into her blue eyed with complete determination, "You are not a sham Xion. You are not a fake. You are one of my very best friends even if we barely became friends. Never forget that. The man who said this has no say in what you are. He is the true fake in this situation. Don't let his words get to you Xion."

"But what if it's true?" the black haired girl mumbled out loud, looking away.

"Why would you believe anything he says? Remember, he's the one trying to corrupt you into thinking that. You're not a sham," Lexair reminded, "You also have Axel and Roxas that will agree with me."

The blue eyed girl finally smiled before nodding her head in agreement, wiping away the tears, "You're right Lexair. Thank you."

"No problem! Now go wash your face so that the guys won't think I tortured you," the auburn teased as she left but as soon as the door closed, her smirk turned into a hard scowl. "Why the hell is he here? Now out of all times?" the girl growled out as she punched the wall across from her in anger. She shook her head and stomped off towards the training area to let off some steam.

~Round Room~

"It seems that Xion has failed her mission," Saix grumbled from his seat, not looking very happy.

"Yes, but this is what we needed from the start," Xemnas reassured, a creepy smirk playing on his lips at the thought of what just happened.

"What do you mean Sir?" the Berserker questioned, slightly confused at this piece of information for once.

"The Imposter made the first move. Now, Axel has no choice but to follow my orders in order to keep Xion safe," the Leader informed. "He may seem like he will support Lexair, but in truth he will do anything in his power to save Xion at this point."

"So, just continue throughout the original plan? Wait for Axel to make the next move," the blue haired man asked to make sure.

"Yes, then whoever comes out the victor between us or the Imposter will conclude what we do next," the long silver haired man chuckled.

~Grey Room~

Xion entered the room just in time to see Roxas and Axel enter through a dark corridor but was slightly disappointed to not see Lexair. She approached them, "Did Lexair go back to the Tower?"

"No, we went back to see if you two went back after Lexair left to find you," the red head replied in confusion.

"If you're talking about our new recruit, we know where she is," a foreign voice boomed through the room, startling the group of friends slightly.

"Where is she then?" the blonde boy asked.

"Follow us," Number II said before turning on his heel to walk back into the hallway, Xaldin and the trio soon following after.

"What's this about?" Axel questioned, confused about what is going on.

"You will soon see when we get there," the purple eyed man replied, keeping his gaze in front of him.

The group made their way down the hallway, going down stairs and more hallways until they finally reached the doors that led into the training area. They stopped before the doors, "Don't make a sound. It'll disturb her fight," the eye-patched man shushed just as he opened the doors to reveal the sounds of crashing metal against metal. They stepped inside the room until they could see what was causing the noise.

It was the new member taking on a herd of Samurais and winning.

She continued to slash down the Samurais and soon, it was all over. The green eyed girl fell down in exhaustion and lay on her back, not knowing she had company watching her all this time.

"She's been going at it for an hour or so without stopping," Xigbar interrupted with his statement.

"A whole herd of them?" Xion asked, slightly surprised at the girl's stamina.

"Yup, that's pretty good for a newbie. It takes a while to reach that level," the golden eyed man replied, looking at the girl who was still lying on the ground in exhaustion. "She has great potential but a potty mouth that ruins it."

"I believe she picked it up from you II," Xaldin retorted as he slowly made his way towards the new member, the group behind him followed but kept their distance. For some reason, the purple eyed member became very protective of the girl now-a-days.

Lexair just sat up when she saw a tall man in front of her, jumping back in surprise. She looked up to see the III member looking down at her with an amused expression, causing her to scoff, "When did you get here?"

"Since you started," the long black haired man stated bluntly.

"Creeper," Number VI scoffed. She turned her attention to the rest of the group behind the tall man and the met the gaze of the red head, sensing he was trying to ask her a question but couldn't quite decipher it in time because the black and gray haired man interrupted her focus.

"You dead?" Xigbar asked in a teasing manner but was somewhat serious.

The auburn's gaze turned to the golden eyed man and chuckled at the question, "Nah, not yet anyways. That was just to let off some steam."

"We stressing you out that much?" the II member joked.

"Heh, it's not you guys. It's just the new environment I guess," the green eyed girl explained as she slowly started to stand on her own two feet again because her butt was starting to hurt.

"Understandable," Xaldin agreed. "It's quite stressful the first week of the Organization."

"You can say that again," the dual scythe wielder scoffed. "Anyways, I'm going to hit the hay. See you guys tomorrow."

The new member left the training area and made her way towards her room. After a short walk, she opened the door, closed it then leaned back against it instead of flopping on her bed like normal. She held her head down low in contemplation, thinking about what just happened with Xion.

"There's no way he already found me," Number VI whispered so low that she wasn't sure she said it out loud herself. She shook her head and finally went up to her bed to flop down on it, sighing out her frustrations before finally giving into sleep.

~Next Day; Grey Room~

Lexair entered the Grey Room she came accustomed to already pretty early. Early enough that only Saix was in there, causing the girl to suppress a groan coming out of her. The blue haired man went up to her, still emotionless as ever, "Your mission today is to team up with Roxas to go to Agrabah to eliminate a Phantom Tail. Be sure to eliminate this one instead of letting it go."

"Sure," the auburn bluntly replied, not really caring. All she heard was 'mission', 'Roxas', and 'Agrabah'.

She was about to head to a couch to wait for her friend to walk in but Saix made her stop, "I don't see why you care for the puppet. She's useless to us now."

The green eyed girl gritted her teeth at that statement, "Xion is not a puppet. Even if she is, I believe some people deserve a chance at life."

The VII member ignored the last statement and continued his assault, "She is a puppet. If you had a choice between the puppet and the real thing, who would you choose?"

"I would find a way, even if it cost my own life, to save both of them," the new member replied honestly, glaring at the Berserker fully.

Before more words were thrown, Roxas, Xion and Axel walked in, almost immediately having a fake smile plaster on the girl's face at the sight of her friends. It seemed when her friends were around, the new member forgot all the bad and decided to focus only on them instead of having them worry about her.

"Morning guys!" the girl greeted normally.

"Morning Lexair," the two Keyblade wielders replied with their own smile. Axel for some reason didn't say anything but nobody noticed.

"Hey Roxas, you ready to deal with me today?" the auburn asked, her humor kicking in.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Roxas questioned in confusion, his left eyebrow rose to show he was waiting for an answer.

"You're teamed up with me today to go to Agrabah to defeat some Phantom Tail there. Sorry, but you got no say today so let's get going!" the new member grabbed her friend, opened a dark corridor and jumped in before anybody could say anything.

After a while, Xion also left after receiving her mission, only leaving the two old friends behind.

The red head interrupted the silence, "What did you say to her?"

"None of your business," the blue haired man replied, walking towards the exit but was stopped once again by his old friend.

"It is business if it involves my friend," Number VIII retorted as he glared at the Berserker.

"Just stay out of this Lea," Saix shot back, finally leaving a very confused Axel in his wake.

~Clock Tower; Few Hours Later~

Axel was the first one to arrive at the tower since he wasn't really in the mood for a mission today. Not after what happened this morning between Saix and Lexair. He sighed out at the thought, "Why is it he always screws up something that involves me?"

"Who screwed up?" Roxas appeared and sat down, waiting for an answer from his friend.

"It's nothing. Just thinking out loud again," the red haired man replied. "Where are the girls?"

"Lexair said she didn't feel like going today. She said something about not feeling right," the blonde boy said. "I think something isn't right either. Both Lexair and Xion have been acting weird. I'm worried they aren't telling us something."

"That's their decision if they want to tell us or not," Number VIII reminded.

They heard footsteps approaching behind them, turning to see one of the two people they were just talking about. "Hey guys," Xion greeted and took her seat next to Roxas. "Lexair didn't show?"

"We were hoping she would appear with you," the blue eyed boy replied with a frown.

"Oh, I thought you two were teamed up together?" the other blue eyed member assumed.

"We were but she said she didn't feel like coming up today because she didn't feel good. We were hoping you met up with her and she tagged along," the blonde Keyblade wielder explained.

"Oh, well I hope she's ok," the other Keyblade wielder sighed out.

"She's a tough girl. I doubt anything will bring her down," Axel reminded while looking at the setting sun. The two blue eyed members nodded and looked at the sunset, all three of them still thinking about their new friend.

~Beast's Castle~

The auburn member exited the dark corridor and stared at the hooded figure in front of her. It felt like a dream to her, almost like she was watching what was happening. "Might as well reveal your face. I already know who you are," Number VI called out to the black coated guy.

The man turned around and removed their hood to let his dark periwinkle hair cascade out of his hood, also sporting a smirk at his guest's forwardness, "It seems you finally found me."

"Look, I may not know you fully but so far I don't like you one bit after what you did to Xion. All I'm saying is to stay away from my friends," Lexair ordered, a glare in place of her normal cheerful expression.

"Humph, even Ashlie and them?" the blind folded man asked in a teasing manner.

"Especially them," the green eyed girl quickly answered in a low tone. "They don't need to be involved any more than they have to in this situation."

Riku sort of chuckled and turned so that his back faced the girl, "Sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why is that?" the new member questioned, finally able to get some answers out of this guy.

"I only go after them because I know you will do anything to save them when really all I need is you," the blue eyed man explained in a calm tone.

"Mind explaining to me why you need me? I only joined this Organization because I was told that someone is targeting Ashy-chan and my friends because of me so I joined to save them," Lexair replied, getting annoyed at this man's calm attitude. It made her mad but she couldn't do anything. Not yet anyways.

"That is partially true," the periwinkle agreed.

"Then tell me the real reason I'm here. Why am I in this stupid Organization besides saving my friends? I know you need me for something so why don't you just tell me?" the auburn growled out.

"I can't do that quite yet. The time is not right but you will soon know on your dying breath," the blindfolded man preached as he left, leaving a very confused Number VI behind.

The green eyed girl looked down in contemplation once again, thinking over the man's words before shaking her head, "I just hope it's soon." She opened a dark corridor, entered and exited to be in the middle of her room in The Castle That Never Was. She ran her hand through her hair and flopped on her bed.

The girl's last words before finally falling unconscious, "Please forgive me guys."

~Next Day; Clock Tower~

Lexair was standing on the ledge on top of the tower, looking down at the area below her in thought. Her mission today was to eliminate a heartless in Wonderland with Luxord. The two finished early so she came to Twilight Town to visit her old friends. Right now, she wished she didn't come.

When she was walking through the town to find the group of friends, she overheard some elders talking about a group of three guys getting into a fatal accident a few days ago. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she hid herself in a nearby alleyway to listen in on their conversation. Her eyes widened at the mention of Shiroi, Kai and Daichi. So, she left in hopes of finding them.

She found Ashlie and Ryu just sitting in the forest on a log in the middle of it but with no sign of the other three. The girl inched closer and heard the short brunette say, "Why them of all people?"

Surprisingly, the blue haired man choked back a sob, "I don't know Nee-chan."

After a while, the brunette joined her older sibling in crying, "First it was Ari-chan and now it's Shi-Shi, Kai and Daichi!"

That was all that she needed to hear, feeling her own tears appearing in her green orbs. She ran towards the clock tower, finally letting the tears she held in for so long just fall down her face. It was crazy because today was the first time she cried in over eight years; the last time for her parents dying from heartless.

So now, after her breakdown, she was looking down at the area where the last time she saw all of them together, laughing like old times. As her mind wandered around, she wondered how Ryu was taking it considering she knew him and Shiroi had a thing for each other.

The auburn didn't even hear the footsteps approaching from behind her until the person spoke. "You ok?" the obvious male voice asked in worry.

"No," Number VI replied bluntly, her voice cracked from crying so much and from not talking.

"Want to talk about it?" Axel asked as he sat down next to the girl. He didn't understand what was going on. The girl next to him had puffy red eyes and it started to worry him.

The green eyed girl didn't say anything, only continued to stare down at the area like she was when the man first saw her. She stayed like that for a while until finally managing to say, "Three of my old friends died today."

"Oh," Number VIII dumbly replied, not really knowing what to say to that. He hasn't experienced the death of a friend. Well, not that he can remember that is.

The new member held back new tears at the thought of never seeing her friends again. She slightly turned to look down at the red head next to her, "I hope you never experience the death of a friend. It hurts so much."

The turquoise eyed man didn't say anything, letting the girl say stuff on her mind to let it all out.

"Today was the first day I cried in over eight years which is funny because I'm not supposed to feel anything," Number VI chuckled lightly to show she was lighting up.

"Are you sure you don't have one then?" the VII member asked.

"Maybe what makes us unique is that even though we don't have a heart, we remember what it feels like when that emotion hits us," the auburn quirked out loud, contemplating what it meant.

Axel chuckled at the statement, "You sounded like Saix there."

Lexair had to let out a giggle also at the realization that she did in fact sound like the man she sort of hated, "I did didn't I?"

"You feeling better now?" the red head asked after their fit of giggles.

"A little bit. I just wish I could see them one last time," the new member sighed out.

"One of these days you will," the turquoise eyed man reminded. "Let's head home."

The green eyed girl nodded and turned to leave but her mind suddenly went blank, making her fall off the ledge. Luckily, Axel grabbed her arm just in time before she could fall too much. Lexair woke up at the contact, looked up at her savior to see he was slightly stressed from holding onto her.

He pulled her back up on the ledge to safety, "What happened?"

"…I don't know. My mind went blank and then I woke back up to see you saving me," Number VI answered truthfully, not fully accepting she almost fell to her doom.

"Maybe we should really head back home and get you checked out," the VIII member suggested.

"No, I just need some rest. My day has been really tough," the new member reassured as she opened a dark corridor and entered, her friend following close behind just in case she fell again.

~Grey Room~

Axel entered with the auburn in his arms bridal style. The poor girl fainted again as soon as the corridor closed behind them. She was not having a good day after all. He walked down the hallway towards her room, almost enjoying this little waltz with the unconscious girl in his arms.

He was halfway there until he saw the last person he wanted to see right in the middle of the hallway. His first instinct was to turn around but that wouldn't look right. So, he just decided to walk like how he was before he caught sight of the man.

"What, did she break to?" Saix asked in a cold manner when his old friend was just behind him.

The red head stopped and sighed at the comment, "You and I both know that she's a real human being like us but she's a special human being like Roxas so stop treating her like trash."

"Why are you so protective of her?" the Berserker asked.

The VIII member was about to say something but stopped himself. He thought about it for a few moments before looking at the second-in-command with defiance, "She makes me feel like I have a heart. She doesn't act cold like you or act like Xigbar or Xaldin. She's sticking with how she was in the past unlike us."

"We changed for the better. To finally have a heart. That thing is only here because it keeps him from waking up. We have two other pieces but it's always good to have another if something goes wrong," Number VII growled out.

The VIII member only glared at the blue haired man, unable to think of anything to say as of now.

"I take it you finally eliminated three pests to cut her off from her past?" the yellow eyed man questioned.

The red head tensed at that question but nodded to show his answer.

"Good. Now all you need to do is eliminate the other two and we'll be in business," the Berserker replied, finally turning to leave but halted one last time. "Do not get too attached to her Lea. She's only her for a while until she'll be gone also."

Axel heard his old friend leave, unable to move. He knew Saix was right. He was getting too attached to the girl in his arms, sleeping soundly with a small smile on her lips that he couldn't help but to smile also. He shook his head and started for her room again, set her down on her bed and left to his own.

As he lay in his bed, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the one that was causing the green eyed girl the most pain. He turned on his side and muttered, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

~Next Day; Grey Room~

Number VIII walked in to see his group of friends, excluding Lexair, already there. He went up to them like normal, "Did Lexair show up today?"

"She already left for her mission," Xion replied.

"You missed her a few minutes ago," Roxas added. "Apparently she had a really tough mission today."

The red head couldn't help but feel slightly worried at this new bit of information. He wanted to go ask Saix but he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of him after yesterday's events. He could only hope the girl would be alright and that his gut instinct was just being stupid.

~Beast's Castle~

The sound of clashing metal was heard from outside the castle's barriers. It was between two black coated people and it seems this fight won't quit anytime soon. The dual scythe wielder threw one of her scythes at the Keyblade wielder. He blocked it but didn't see his opponent throw her other one around him and pulled him towards her, punching him square in the face. He stumbled back and ducked when his opponent made another move to attack. He jumped back to give him room to breathe. Apparently the auburn needed it to because she was heaving air like candy.

"It seems you were forced to do this," Riku breathed out slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lexair retorted.

"Why are you taking orders from them even though they keep feeding you lies?" the periwinkle questioned, his breathing coming back to normal.

"It's none of your business!" the green eyed girl growled out, charging forward to attack. She swung her right scythe at his head but he ducked down and hit her on her back, just like he did to Xion. She fell to the ground to feel exhausted considering he kept on hitting all her pressure points to make her reflexes slow.

"It seems we have become who we are for the same reason. We both want to save our friends. Shame we met under these circumstances," the blue eyed man sighed out.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you targeting me?" the VI member questioned in anger.

"The reason is simple but I refuse to tell you. At least not until you made your decision," Riku teased with a smirk.

"What decision do I have to make in order for you leave me alone?" the auburn growled out, slowly standing up on her two feet.

"You will soon learn the decision when the time comes," the blindfolded man replied. He was about to turn to leave but suddenly heard rushing footsteps coming towards him.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Lexair snarled out, grabbing her scythes and charging forward again. This time her opponent was hit at his gut with both bases of her weapon, making him groan in pain and fall to one knee. "Tell me what you mean!"

The periwinkle only smirked before summoning his Keyblade out and attacking the girl. Number VI didn't have much time to block fully but she managed it. She made a move to attack her opponent but he beat her to it. He sliced her torso, finally making her fall to the ground and staying there.

"Sorry, but I can't lose. Someone needs me," the blue eyed man mimicked her own words when fighting the Carrier Ghost in Halloween Town. He was about to make his second attempt to leave but stopped at the new member speaking to him.

"Why don't you kill me now?" the green eyed girl growled out through her pain.

"To be surprised, I want to know what happens if I leave you to decide for yourself," the periwinkle replied in a calm tone that just made the girl scream.

"I want to be killed already! I want to see all my friends again without lying to them!" a picture flashed through her mind at the thought of her friends, "I want my old life back! I WANT EVERYTHING BACK TO FREAKING NORMAL!"

Riku could only watch as the girl on the floor finally let out everything she kept in for the past few weeks. He knew how it felt, wanting everything back to normal and yet couldn't do anything to make it possible. He sighed out one last time before finally leaving, knowing he couldn't do anything for the girl.

The auburn closed her hand in front of her face tightly at the sound of a dark corridor closing. She felt ashamed that she let that man get the best of her and yet she felt this is what she deserved. It was time she paid for her crimes but she didn't realize it would be this painful. After a while, she heard heavy footsteps coming her way. She wanted to see who it was but her wound restricted her from doing so.

"Well, it seems he got you in a pretty bad shape. I'm surprised you're still alive after that," an almost foreign male voice said while slowly walking towards the injured girl.

The green eyed girl scoffed at the voice, "What are you doing here Xaldin?"

"To come get you of course," the purple eyed man replied simply.

"You knew he would do this to me?" the auburn growled out.

"No. I was on a mission here and heard fighting so I took a quick look when I was done with my own agenda and found you here, fighting the imposter. Now, I'm here explaining something so trivial," Number III finished his story with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Heh, then why don't you leave me here? Less trouble for you to deal with," Lexair scoffed with a hidden smirk.

The black haired man sighed out again before kneeling in front of the girl, making her look up slightly to see him, "Remember the first day you joined the Organization, I told you flat out that what happens to you is none of my business."

"Then why are you-" she was cut off.

"Let me finish fool," the III member interrupted.

The girl chuckled at the words. The man in front of her may not look like it but his words mean something. You just got to learn his way of wording to understand it and that's something she learned from her time here.

"Anyways, when I said that, I didn't realize that you are the only one I can trust in the Organization. I would probably lose my sanity if you died and left me here to deal with these idiots," Xaldin explained while looking straight into the green orbs that held so much. He didn't know what it was but he almost felt jealous for some reason.

Lexair did not expect that answer. She only shook her head, "You do know I'm only here to save my friends. After that, I'm no longer apart of the Organization."

"I know. I'm willing to accept that consequence," the purple eyed man nodded his head.

"Why do you want me as a friend? I only cause trouble to people who don't even deserve to be a part of it," Number VI questioned.

"Let's just say I have a thing for troublesome people," Number III joked.

"Well, it looks like you found the right person," the auburn teased while chuckling but stopped and groaned in pain when she felt her diaphragm move.

"We need to hurry up and get you back to the Castle before you really do die," the black haired man made a move to pick up the girl but she moved away despite the over wave of pain that hit her, "Stay still girl."

"You are not carrying me!" Lexair growled out.

The purple eyed man scoffed before forcibly picking up the injured girl bridal style, opening a dark corridor and entering to come in to the Round Room, Xemnas looking down to see his visitors.

"He did quite a lot of damage on her," the Organization's Leader commented.

"I came to request Saix help her heal," Number III asked, his icy tone back in place.

"Of course. I wouldn't want a dear member to die," the long silver haired man replied but had to hold back a teasing tone.

"Where is he?" the black haired man questioned.

"Last I saw him, he was in the medical area doing research," Xemnas answered, seeming to be bored as of now.

The auburn growled at the man's tone towards her, seeming like he was only saying this just to get her away. She looked up at him but was quickly turned around when the man holding her turned to make his leave. "Thank you for your time," she heard Xaldin say as he entered a dark corridor to leave the room. "You have a sharp tongue when it comes to it."

"And you don't?" Number VI threw back with a victorious smirk.

"Fair enough," the purple eyed man concluded to end their little quarrel knowing the girl in his arms is right. He also did have a sharp tongue when the time calls for it.

The two began their journey towards the medical area in silence as there was nothing to really talk about and both members were silent people in serious situations. About halfway there, a certain blonde haired boy appeared in the middle of the hallway. He turned towards where he heard footsteps and was slightly shocked to see the sight given to him, "What happened?"

The green eyed girl didn't see him and tensed up at his voice, not liking her current situation. She wanted to run away but she couldn't in her condition so she only lay there, hoping something would help her.

"She was seriously injured in her mission," the purple eyed man replied, slightly surprising the girl in his arms with his response. "Excuse us but we need to locate Saix so he can heal her."

Roxas almost tripped over himself when the tall man nearly ran him over, only watching and slightly worried of what happened to his new friend.

When the boy was out of ear shot, the new member pouted like a little kid, "You didn't have to be so mean to him."

"Either I did that or tell him the full truth. Which do you prefer?" the III member retorted.

"The second one," the green eyed girl mumbled but the man still heard her. He slightly surprised at her reaction considering when he was straight forward, he would receive a negative reaction but this girl just continues to amaze him. "Xaldin?"

The purple eyed man looked down to show that he was listening to the girl but was even more shocked to see a huge smile plastered on her lips.

"Thank you," the auburn said.

The black haired man was slightly dazed and confused by the action and statement, "Why thank you?"

"You didn't have to save me and yet you did. I would've died just like I wanted but I'm glad I didn't. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten to know you better. To be honest, you are the one to help me break out of my shell. Now, we don't even talk anymore. It's sort of depressing actually," Number VI explained as her smile diminished a little at the thought.

The duo was interrupted again by the person they were trying to find. He just exited the medical room when he saw a black blob in the corner of his eye, turning to see the two coming his way. "Is there something you need?"

Lexair glared at the man out of habit so Xaldin answered for them, "Help heal her."

The Berserker only sighed out quite loudly and opened the door to the medical area, "Bring her in."  
The purple eyed man followed with a still glaring girl in his arms but completely ignored that she was doing so. Saix pointed to a bed, signaling the man to put the green eyed girl down on it. He did so and stepped back a little to let the blue haired man work.

~Grey Room~

Axel walked in the Grey Room after his relaxing walk after his mission. He immediately saw his two friends talking on a couch nearby. He decided to see what was up and heard something interesting just in time, "…said she was injured," from Roxas that was looking slightly worried.

"Who was injured?" the red head interrupted in curiosity, not knowing who was hurt.

The two Keyblade wielders looked at each other with slight doubt, not sure if they should tell their tall friend what happened to the auburn this morning. Xigbar suddenly entered the room and voiced just what the two wielders were hoping not to tell, "I didn't realize she was in such bad shape."

Number VIII looked to the long haired man, "Who is in bad shape?"

"You didn't hear? Our new recruit but off more than she can handle and is now healing up. It's probably going to be a while before she recovers fully," Number II chuckled but his eye that showed revealed he was slightly worried. Luxord and Demyx were right. He grew soft towards the new member.

"What? Lexair was injured?" the turquoise eyed man exclaimed in shock. He didn't know what it was but he felt like something stabbed him in his chest at those words.

"Yeah, Xaldin brought her in about an hour ago," the golden eyed man replied.

That seemed to set him off because Axel left the room without another say. He almost sprinted to the medical area. When he got there, he slammed the door open to see the girl he was searching for in a bed with the purple eyed man sitting in a chair to her left.

The auburn turned where the red head slammed the door and was slightly shocked by his appearance, "Oh, hey Axel. You need something?"

"I doubt it," Xaldin mumbled under his breath. The green eyed girl shot him a glare but returned to meet the gaze of her visitor, waiting patiently for his answer.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I just found out you were in here," Axel stuttered out while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner he hadn't done in ages.

"Well, I'm fine now thanks to this guy saving me. I would have been dead by now if he didn't have a mission nearby," the new member smiled. She turned to the black haired man sitting next to her and noticed he was looking anywhere BUT her, making her smirk. She turned back to her friend, "Come and sit down. Xaldin rarely talks so come talk to us."

Axel sat down to the girl's right and decided to stay to chat for a bit. The three were like this for a while until Saix walked in and told them to get lost in his professional way. The two men said their goodbyes and left.

Lexair smiled at the men leaving until the door closed, her smile immediately turning into a scowl that she became accustomed to. She hated being alone. It reminded her of her past before she met her friends. She finally sighed out and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to finally roam around after so many days of stressing.

"_So, won't you become my friend Ari-chan?" the auburn heard in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a younger version of her best friend. The short brunette wore brown shorts, dark orange shirt with flowing leaves across her torso, normal sandals and a necklace. That necklace meant so much to her friend that she would die for it._

_Ashlie was sitting in front of the new member and holding her hand out with a huge smile. Lexair was about to reply but the scenery and her friend disappeared. Her surroundings finally settled in to the Market Street. "Ari-chan, I would like you to meet my big brother, Zetsumei Ryu!" the same voice squeaked in excitement._

_The green eyed girl turned around, remembering her friend told her to not face her, to see her friend waving her hands in front of a certain blue haired man she knew too well; the only difference was his hair being shorter. He was also wearing his old outfit which consisted of blue skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and converse. It was quite bland in her own tastes._

"_I hope you become friends like us!" the short brunette interrupted her thoughts. Number VI smiled back but her scenery decided to change on her again. When it settled, she was now in the woods outside of Town. In front of her were two more of her friends. The mixed haired boy was rubbing the back of his head and the black haired boy was blushing like crazy as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt nervously. Her friend was to her left with her brother on her left. "So, you guys were the ones who took our wallet?"the kind girl questioned with a raised eyebrow aimed towards the two boys. "Well, first off…give our wallet back." Kai sighed out before reaching in his back pocket and handed the girl the wallet he took._

"_Second, I have only one more request for you guys," Ashlie continued once she made sure nothing wasn't stolen out of the wallet._

"_Let me guess, to turn ourselves in?" the blue eyed man growled out._

"_No, I want you guys to be our friends," the brown eyed girl stated seriously but had to crack a smile at the shocked faces the two boys made._

_Lexair soon realized that her memories are showing her how she met her friends in order. She smiled as her scenery changed once again, still on Cloud 9 until she heard the voice she wanted to hear so badly after he left._

"_Let me get this straight, you wanna be MY friend even though you just saw me lose a fight?" the silver haired man asked in confusion._

"_Well, Ari-chan did save you," Ashlie retorted with a shrug._

_Shiroi nodded before smiling at the group, "I guess I have no choice then! Count me in!"_

_The new member wanted to cry at the memory because it was the start of their friendship. More memories flowed, making her smile so much it almost hurt. After the memory of Kai and Daichi finally becoming normal human beings, the scenery changed into something gloomy. She was in the side street next to the tower and it was raining quite harshly._

"_I hate you Ari-chan! I wish I never met you!" the girl heard from her kind friend. "You only brought me sadness! I wish you would just disappear!"_

_The auburn finally looked down at the girl screaming her lungs out at her. The poor brunette was crying her eyes out as she screamed this but kept her distance for some odd reason. The green eyed girl was about to explain her situation but her surroundings changed once again. It was pitch black except for the space surrounding her and another space a few feet away from her._

_A few seconds later, a familiar brown haired boy stepped into the lit space in front her and smiled, "Hey! What's up?"_

_Number VI was confused, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

"_Oh, that's a bit hard to explain fully. Basically, you have something of mine inside of you that I need in order to wake up," the blue eyed boy answered with a smile._

"_But, you're awake right now and talking to me," Lexair retorted, really confused with this boys sentences._

"_Not technically. I'm here because my memories are scattered. I did it to save a friend and now I'm in a deep sleep until a friend helps put my memories back together. Oh, my name is Sora by the way," the boy named Sora explained but still left a confused girl in the process._

"_So why are you here in my memories?" the VI member questioned._

"_I can't wake up just yet. There are still three pieces out there that I need and one of them is in you," the brunette replied with a cheesy grin._

"_What do you want me to do about it? I didn't even realize I had something inside of me besides organs," the green eyed girl said in a serious tone._

"_Well, to be honest that's up to you. Either way you're going to…" the blue eyed boy stopped grinning after that and frowned in sadness._

_The girl was about to scoff but her surroundings changed yet again. She was now in front of the Castle in Twilight Town and the person in front of her was wearing black. She couldn't see the person's face but she already had a feeling since she already went through it once._

"_Will you join us to find out who you are?" Xemnas asked._

_The auburn was about to retort but suddenly her mind went blank. It was like she couldn't remember anything about herself except bits and pieces of her memories. She couldn't even remember her name. She looked up at the man waiting for her answer, "Yeah."_

"_Good. This will be your new name," the Organization's Leader held up his hand to have letters appear in front of her. She couldn't see what they spelt because they started to spin around her head then stopped with an 'X' in front of her face._

_The new member finally got a good glimpse of the word, "Lexair?"_

"_Yes, the new you," the long silver haired man replied with a creepy smirk she could not see because of his coat._

_The scenery changed once again but surprisingly it seemed her memory was out of ways to torture her. She sat down and curled into a ball, feeling alone and lost. Why was her mind doing this? She couldn't receive an answer because she was startled out of her thoughts when someone shook her around roughly by the shoulder._

"_Hey, stop moping around. I got you an ice cream," an all too familiar voice shot through her mind._

_She looked around and noticed she wasn't in darkness anymore. She was sitting on top of the clock tower as the sun was setting like any other day before all the drama ensued. Suddenly an ice cream bar was shoved in front of her face, causing her to look to see who it was and was shocked to see a smiling red head._

"_What, don't feel like eating ice cream today?"Axel asked in a serious tone, his teasing one gone now that she wasn't reacting like he hoped._

_The girl smiled and was about to take the sweet treat but her scenery changed once again back to its empty darkness. It was weird but for some reason she didn't like the emotions running through her right now. It made her feel lost without anyone near her._

_Lexair looked up but was stunned to see her whole bunch of friends standing in front of her, smiling away like nothing was wrong. Ashlie, Shiroi, Ryu, Kai, Daichi, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, and even Riku were there. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she didn't care. Seeing her friends like this made her so happy._

"_Ari-chan, we don't care what you do! We'll support you 100% all the way!" the kind brunette encouraged._

"_We'll always have your back. Don't give up just because you know it's going to end your life," the blue haired man added which surprised the girl. Normally he wasn't the one to encourage her but now he actually is._

"_We love you either way so give it your best!" the gray eyed man that she trusted with her life said._

_Lexair couldn't explain her emotions because they were jumping around like jumping beans. Her friends didn't care if she lived or died. They were the ones that gave her strength to move forward. It was…relieving…that they had so much faith in her. Now, it was only her choice to set the deal._

The new member opened her eyes to see a still empty clinic area where Saix left her. She looked outside; half expecting it to be the sun looking back at her but was only met with darkness. The girl hated to admit it but she missed it after cursing it every morning. She settled back into her bed and ran over her thoughts.

"Why would they randomly come at a time like this?" Number VI thought out loud. The only reason she could think of was because of Shiroi, Kai and Daichi dying. She shook her head and began to get out of bed, "Maybe I should go check on her. It wouldn't hurt to go look."

The auburn turned so her feet would be hanging off the bed and touched the cold floor, wincing at how cold it actually was. Felt like snow even though she never experienced it before in her life. She grabbed her black coat that was hanging on the hanger near the door, put it on and headed out for the town she grew up in, a man watching her from a corner and following soon after.

~Round Room~

"It seems our new member left to go see her friend in Twilight Town," Saix informed his leader. "Should we send someone after her? It would be bad if she saw Axel doing his mission there."

"No. To be honest, we don't even need her anymore. She has only become a nuisance for our plan for Kingdom Hearts," Xemnas sighed out. "If anything, whatever happens will do us good."

"What if she lives?" the blue haired man questioned.

"The Organization imposter would be coming after her more. No need to keep her around if she only brings trouble," the long silver haired man replied with a huff.

"So, whatever happens should happen for a reason then," the VII member asked.

"Exactly. Axel knows he must destroy her if she decides to betray us," the gold eyed man answered and smirked. "Now we must wait and see. If your memory of her goes hazy, do not be alarmed. It only means our nuisance is finally gone."

~Twilight Town~

"Let me get this straight. You know Lexair?" Ashlie questioned the fiery red head in front of her. This guy knew almost everything and it was starting to creep her out. He knew so much, even about her new friend she met a few days ago.

"You can say that," Axel smirked in his normal way. He didn't want to do this but he had to. "Didn't you used to have another guy with you? Dark blue hair? Looks depressed but really isn't? Where's he?"

The short girl's confusion turned into sadness at the mention of her sibling, "He was killed yesterday."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," the VIII member faked sympathy. He knew of the girl's sibling because of the new member and because he was the one who killed him.

"No need. Anyways, what do you want with me? I'm busy with all the plans and such for the funeral," the kind girl asked in a rush. She really needed to get going before her mother is going to have a heart attack.

"Oh, about that. You see…your friend Lexair…I want to talk about her for a bit," the turquoise eyed man started out his plan. He didn't want to hurt his friend. He already hurt her enough and this was the final straw. Maybe after this the girl and he could be together like him and Roxas.

"You want to talk about her behind her back? Sorry, I'm not that type of person," the brown eyed girl shook her head and started to walk away but was stopped by a hand grabbing her upper arm.

"It's not like. More like coming clean about something," Number VIII smiled. "You noticed it to right?"

The brunette tensed up at how the man's voice changed. She was not liking this guy the more she got to know him in a way.

"You noticed how much Lexair resembles a certain friend of yours right?" Axel continued, finally letting go of the girl's arm so she could fully turn around to look at him with wide eyes. "That's right, I know about Ariel and I know her whereabouts."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ashlie exclaimed, wanting to know this information for the longest time.

"She's been hiding underneath your nose all this time! The new friend you just met…yeah right! More like a reunion of fighting friends," the red head started his mind mess up, slowly walking around the girl who was just staring wide eyed at nothing particular.

"That's…not…possible," the brunette mumbled out.

"Oh, but it is possible. You see, your friend sacrificed so much for you and yet you still broke her heart, yelling at her and telling her you wished for her to never be your friend. It was sad actually but then again, without your stupidity, I wouldn't have made a new friend," the turquoise eyed man actually let a smile cross his lips for a second before turning it back to a smirk.

"Ari-chan…," the brown eyed girl croaked out, still in shock at this new information.

"Now, she has to die either way in order to fulfill her duty. Sad actually but I want to prolong her life just a bit more if possible. That's where you come in," the Chakrams wielder pulled out his weapons and actually got a reaction from the girl besides numbness.

"W-W-What are you doing?" the kind girl stuttered out, backing up but was soon met with wall.

"The only way to prolong our friend's life is to get rid of her past. Seeing as I can't destroy this town, I had to get rid of the people she was close to and those are," Axel waited for a second to see if the girl actually got the hint.

"Me?" Ashlie squeaked out.

"Well, now yes. A few days ago it involved your little crew but I got rid of them quite easily," the VIII member casually played with his weapons, not even looking at his prey.

"Wait, you killed Brother, Shi-Shi, Kai and Daichi?" the brunette growled out.

"Yes I did and it wasn't very easy. Those guys are quite lucky," the red head complimented. He stopped playing with his weapons to finally look at the girl fully, "So, can I start killing you now? I got places to go also you know."

The short girl only glared at the man about to kill her, "You know, Ari-chan shouldn't even be your friend. She has too good of a heart to be even associating with you. I'm just glad I'll finally meet her again after you're done corrupting her."

Number VIII was actually slightly shocked at the mouth this girl had but only chuckled, "Nice meeting you Ashlie Akatsuki." He charged forward, not even giving her a chance to reply as he sliced her down.

The brown eyed girl fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs as she collided with the ground. She felt her life slowly leaving her, darkness already grasping her vision. At least Axel made sure it wasn't TOO painful. As she was about to close her eyes for the final time, she and her attacker heard a voice scream, a voice that they didn't want to hear right now.

"ASHLIE!" the auburn screamed in terror.

Ashlie managed to turn her head where the scream came from to see her friend running towards her, eyes full of panic at the sight of her best friend lying on the ground and not moving. He last words before giving into the darkness, "Ari-chan?"

The green eyed girl fell to her knees, not believing this was happening. First it was Shiroi, Kai and Daichi…now her own best friend. The girl decided to try and wake her friend up, hoping she would spring up and say, "Hahaha, just kidding Ari-chan!"

"Come on Ashlie. Wake up. I'm back and I'll finally stay for good," Lexair whispered out, not wanting anyone but herself and her dead friend to hear her voice crack. It didn't work so she applied more pressure on her nudges to the shoulder. "Ashy-chan?" the girl whimpered out, finally letting the voice show it's sadness.

"Lexair, I'm so sor-," he was cut off by the new member attacking him full force. He barely managed to guard himself from the rage filled attack and he certainly didn't expect the emotions radiating off of the girl.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Number VI screamed in anger, her green orbs filled with tears but her eyes showed betrayal as she glared into the turquoise ones that she came to trust with her life.

Axel pushed the girl back to at least try and explain his situation but it was futile. The girl was too heartbroken to hear him out.

"I trusted you Axel!" the new member yelled, her dual scythes shaking by how hard she was gripping them. "Why would you attack the one thing I wanted to protect the most?"

"Lexair I - ," he was cut off once again.

"Or did you do it because the Organization made you?" the auburn questioned, containing her rage as long as she can before she attacked again.

The red head couldn't say anything because his friend was dead on.

"I know my fate is to die soon but I wanted my friends to still be alive! I wanted them to live their lives to the fullest instead of being like me!" Lexair slammed her left scythe into the ground.

Axel could only listen, not knowing what else to say considering he was the one who caused all this. The Organization could be a real pain when they wanted to be.

The green eyed girl looked to the lifeless corpse that once possessed her best friend, sadness overwhelming her at the sight. She shouldn't be involved. She should be at home watching TV with her older brother. Not here, dead. The girl glared at the man in front of her, "They shouldn't be involved and yet you guys made them be involved."

Number VIII couldn't even try to back up his story because the VI member charged forward and attacked him but he guarded just in time. He suddenly felt himself falling to the ground, not realizing that the girl brought his legs from under him to make him fall on his butt. Lexair swung her left scythe at him but he rolled to his right and tried to get some space from his opponent. When he got about twenty feet away, he threw one of his Chakrams at the green eyed girl. She didn't expect it so it knocked her right scythe out of her hand to land a few feet away from her.

He took the chance and threw his other Chakram when his other came back, hitting the girl right on her torso, falling back at the impact. She stood back up and yanked her Scythe's chain to catch the Scythe that was knocked out of her hand to charge at her opponent once again, not going to give up so easily. The two red head's continued to battle, the VIII member trying to voice out his story to the girl with little victory.

Finally, the VI member fell to her knees in exhaustion. The assassin heaved for air but was still on his feet. He didn't like doing this but if he didn't, the Organization would definitely kill him.

"Why? Why did you do this Axel? I thought we were friends!" the auburn yelled, her head down to hide the new tears that were forming.

The turquoise eyed man couldn't say anything. He knew what he did and this was his fate. Maybe all along it was him that needed to do this. Time to face it head on instead of dodging it, "Lexair, we both knew you were only here because Xemnas tricked you."

"Shut up! I did it because Sora needed me!" Lexair growled out. "I did it for Sora and my friends! Not for me!"

"Then did you expect me to kill your friends?" Axel retorted. "Did you expect to become friends with the person that ruined your life?"

Number VI shook her head, "No. I was hoping to be your friend until the end."

"Well your nothing now! You only exist to stop Sora from waking up!" the red head exclaimed, his pent up frustration finally getting the better of him. "I became friends with you for two reasons. The Organization needed to break you and because Roxas and Xion took a liking to you. That's the only reason."

The green eyed girl was shocked. How could he say this without feeling some sort guilt? She gripped her scythes and got in her own battle position, "Then it wouldn't hurt you if you killed me yourself, right?"

The VIII member had to resist the urge to gasp at the question but only got in his own battle stance with an emotionless stare, "You can say that," he lied when in truth it meant the world. Both Organization members sprinted forward, ready for the final blow to hit someone. They sliced and landed a few feet away from each other, both staying in the same stance they landed in.

A few seconds passed until Axel stumbled but caught himself at the last possible moment as he heard a loud thud behind him, signaling he was the victorious one as he expected it to end.

The auburn grunted in pain, feeling her very life leave her body already. This wasn't the death she hoped for. She wanted it to be painless but both her body and heart was broken in the end, regrets still lingering and stuff she wanted to do…but she gave it up for her friends, the one thing she did not regret. They were her light in her dark world but now, she didn't see a reason to live anymore if they weren't here.

The new member heard faint movement next to her. She already knew who it was and decided to at least face him in her last moments. The girl turned on her back and sat up slightly to see a surprisingly sad red head. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the dying member, "I'm so sorry Lexair."

The green eyed girl only chuckled at the apology. He would say that even at a time like this. She was about to reply but then she saw something out of the corner of her eye that resembled a snowflake, floating upward towards the blue sky. She already knew it was almost time for her to go where ever she was needed the most; whether it was to Sora or to where her friends are.

"Axel, I have no fear of death. It just means dreaming in silence. A dream that lasts for eternity," Lexair said in a naturally calm voice, "I gave up everything to protect my friends but then it turned out to be useless."

The VIII member could only watch in sadness as the girl that made him feel real was slowly going away. His eyes showed sadness for the first time, not believing this was happening.

The auburn noticed the sadness radiating off the tall man. She smiled, "Don't blame yourself for this outcome. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I just wish it was less painful to be honest."

About now, half of the VI's body was white and still slowly reaching her face. She only continued to smile at the man in front of her.

"Do me a favor Axel, if you even remember that is. Tell Roxas, Xion, Xigbar, Demyx Luxord and even Xaldin that I'll miss them," the green eyed girl smirked at the thought that she forgot someone, "I'll miss you too Axel. Just promise me that you'll do things for the right way, ok?"

The turquoise eyed man nodded, afraid if he spoke he would say something stupid.

"My fate was to go like this. I know you won't remember me but don't remember me as Lexair, the girl apart of Organization XIII," the girl's voice was starting to fade away as she reached her hand out to the tall man, "Remember me…as…." The new member's voice was gone by the time she mouthed the last word and her entire body was covered in white.

The red head reached out to the outstretched hand and made a move to grab it but it only went through the snowflake looking particles floating into the sky. He watched in sadness as the body that was once in front of him slowly disappeared as well as the snowflakes. He felt something roll down his cheek, making him quickly wipe it away like a pest. It was watery, leaving him confused since it hasn't rained since ever here.

He heard footsteps approaching behind him so he waited for the voice to penetrate his ears, "She's gone?" a foreign but familiar male voice interrupted the silence after a few seconds of waiting.

"Yeah," Axel replied, his memories of the girl already slowly fading away. It was like his memories were being taken away that involved her. He saw her smiling at him with an ice cream in hand, sitting in their normal spots at the clock tower but then it just started to cut out like bad signal. Her name already was gone when she was done floating away.

"I saw everything that happened. Shame that she left like this," Xaldin commented as his own memories of the girl left him.

The red head only nodded, opening a dark corridor to leave the place he now didn't really like anymore today. The dark haired man followed close behind but not without looking at the place where the girl left one last time.

~Few Days Later; Twilight Town~

The VIII Organization member was walking in the town on a mission. His work of course. He was ordered to find a Heartless that was causing trouble in the town. Same as usual he figured. Wondering why he isn't dramatized by the events that happened a few days ago? He doesn't have any memories of what happened except that it was his mission. A sad ending yes but that's what happens when you're not supposed to be yet.

Axel stopped walking when he heard noise a few feet away. He saw a group of friends laughing at two boys arguing about something from what he could tell. Even though the two boys were making a lot of racket and was center of attention, the red head's full attention was on a certain auburn that looked so bored just by standing there.

He got a better look at her to see that she was wearing black skinny jeans with black combat boots that reached the bottom of her knees and a chain rested on her right leg. She also wore a dark green shirt that was covered with a black jacket that brought out her bright green eyes. Her auburn hair was held up in a high ponytail, her bangs sort of getting in her eyes. Something shined around her neck to reveal her two dog tags.

The tall man was about to turn around but then something ran past him to halt his actions. He looked back to the group of friends to see the two arguing boys not there. Apparently they were the ones that ran past him a second ago. He then saw the last two boys run to where he was to only meet air when they ran right past him like their friends.

He suddenly heard a feminine voice exclaim, "Come on Ari-chan!" He looked to where the voice came from to see the brunette girl start running towards him like her friends. Like the boys, he felt air when she ran right past him.

The auburn sighed out and started to walk where her friends went off to, a scowl on her face but her eyes held happiness despite her bitter look. Axel waited for the girl to walk by like normal but something made time stop when the girl was standing right next to him. He didn't know what it was but he suddenly felt the need to…

_**Protect the girl.**_

It soon went away when she was out of sight. He only shook his head and continued his mission, not even giving it a second thought.

**LE DONE! You guys should be proud of me! I know I am! This is the longest story I think I've ever done in one go and I think I came out pretty good considering I suck at this kind of stuff :(**

**Anyways, if you have constructive criticism, feel free to hit me with it. I have a confession to be honest…*clears throat*…I only played like ¼ of Kingdom Hearts, all of 358/2 Days and ¾ of Recoded T.T I know…I'm such a failure but I gave it a chance! I researched until my brain EXPLODED! Not literally but you get what I mean right?**

**So, review for me! Much appreciated~**


End file.
